Networks allow users to access various types of computing resources, which may include hardware resources and/or software resources. Examples of hardware resources include computer networks, servers, memory, and so on. Examples of software resources include applications, services, data, and so on. The computing resources may be shared among a number of users and allocated dynamically on an as-needed basis. As an example, in a cloud-based network, users may connect to a cloud service via the Internet, and the cloud service may dynamically allocate server processing power, memory storage capacity, and/or other resources that may be used to host software from the cloud.